There exists many surgical instruments and apparatus for conducting surgical procedures on animals and humans. Many of these instruments are electrical surgical instruments and include various electrical devices for powering and controlling the surgical instruments.
Currently, most electrical surgical instruments are custom configured and designed for one or more particular surgical applications. These surgical instruments utilize analog and/or digital sensing and control equipment and devices. The outputs from these sensors and controls can be visually displayed on a monitor associated with the electrical surgical instrument.
The information displayed is based on custom software developed with the operating system of the electrical surgical instrument. An instrument designer and/or programmer develops the particular custom hardware and software configurations for displaying the desired information.
In the past, it is believed that electrical surgical apparatus have not been interfaced with a personal computer being operated by WINDOWS 95 and WINDOWS 98 software. The present invention is designed and configured to make the personal computer interface highly reliable and dependable, and suitable for use in controlling an electrical surgical apparatus.